Jasmine's Devastation
Who is Jasmine? Jasmine is LeShawna's friend. In season 1 she sent LeShawna a video message from home. But instead of saying hi to her friend, Jasmine auditioned for Total Drama Island. thumb|302px|right|Jasmine's 'Audition' Chapter 1: Jasmine's Regret After Jasmine sent in her audition tape she immediately regretted it, realizing that she didn't support her friend Leshawna at all. When LeShawna returned she was very mad at Jasmine. Jasmine felt bad for dissing her friend but she still had her other friends. Unfortunately, that wasn't quite true. The day after the episode featuring her video message aired all of the kids in her school mocked her and all of her friends didn't want to be friends because they thought Jasmine would do the same to them as Jasmine did to Leshawna. When Jasmine returned home nothing--not not even her favorite doll- could cheer her up. And it kept getting worse and worse! The next day she got a letter for Total Drama Island saying they wouldn't being needing her for season 2. Thankfully, when LeShawna realized how awful Jasmine felt she decided she would be friends with her again . Chapter 2: Jasmine's Discovery Jasmine was once sitting in English class while her teacher was giving back homework. When the teacher was giving Jasmine's test she saw that it said 'See me after class' on the top of the sheet. Jasmine sighed and thought Now even the teachers hate me! When Jasmine went up to the desk she found out that the situation was quite different. The teacher complimented her on her work saying that it was very poetic and asked if she'd like to come to a poetry reading contest. Jasmine, not having anything else to do, accepted the invitation. When Jasmine went to the competition she was amazed at how poetry made her feel. The second she got home she wrote dozens of poems she had just thought of. At school the next day she asked her teacher about any other poetry competition. The teacher was glad Jasmine was excited and gave her information about on the next week. Jasmine went and read a poem. She came in 2nd out of 30 kids. Jasmine then went to more and more contests, each a bit more professional, and kept winning and winning. Even when she didn't win, Jasmine was glad she got to hear the others' poems. Chapter 3: Jasmine's Interest Jasmine was so excited about every poetry contest she'd go to. One day she won one that was state-wide. And, even though most of the kids at her school didn't like her, she made tons of new friends at the poetry contests. Jasmine started writing for magazines and performing in front of hundreds. One day, the opportunity she had been looking for came around: There was a poetry contest at her school. Jasmine practiced and practiced and read beautifully when she went, winning her peers' and her teachers' respect. She was never so lonely again. Chapter 4: Jasmine: 10 Years Later Jasmine is now engaged. She is a professional poet and loves her job. She plans on having kids. She will always be close friends with LeShawna, and now she hears there may be an opening in season 8 of TDI... THE END Category:Noncompetition stories Category:Short stories Category:Drama stories